


Unlocked

by Ginger375



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Lock Picking, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Rambit, Rogue/Gambit Week 2021, Rogue/Remy Week 2021, Romance, Sexy Times, Teaching, romy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger375/pseuds/Ginger375
Summary: Post-Series. Remy teaches Rogue how to pick the locks on handcuffs, leading to some sexy times later. Fluffy smut.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my humble submission for Rogue/Gambit Week 2021 Day 3: Picking Locks. With a prompt like that, I couldn’t not turn it into a sexy fic. As per usual, my stories aren’t written in chronological order, so go see the reading list in my profile to see where this story falls in the timeline. Thanks for reading!

“It’s a useful skill to have.”

“I can just zap the info out of your head if I need it that badly.”

“That’s cheatin’ and you know it. What if I’m not around for you to zap?”

Rogue rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. What had started as a quiet conversation in the library had turned into an impromptu lesson on the finer points of lock picking. Or it would have been a lesson if she’d been a willing participant.

“I have super strength, remember? Handcuffs aren’t gonna hold me,” she said, going back to her original reason for not needing to bother with the lesson.

“Yeah, but what if your powers get shut off somehow? And some crazy villain captures you-“

“You don’t think very highly of my ability to not get caught, do you?”

“-and leaves you handcuffed to a radiator in his torture chamber basement somewhere?”

Rogue burst out laughing. “What true crime show have you been watching lately?”

Remy threw up his hands. “Fine, I give up. Clearly, you don’t have gravatas to master such a skill…”

She arched her eyebrow at him. “Excuse you?”

“I mean, I always figured you were skilled enough, but I guess I was wrong…”

“I will zap your ass six ways from Sunday, Cajun.”

He grinned. “Come on, just give it a whirl. These can be picked with one of your bobby pins pretty easily.”

“Ugh, fine.” She relented. “Show me, oh wise, semi-reformed criminal.”

Remy spent the next hour explaining the locking mechanism of the cuffs and how it could be manipulated. He demonstrated how to get the latch to release, then had Rogue try for herself. It took her a few tries, but she eventually succeeded.

“Ha! There! Happy now?” Rogue asked smugly, holding up the opened cuffs. 

“Actually, yes,” he said, resting his hand over hers. His eyes were doing the swirly glowy thing they did when he was feeling things. “I just want you to have every available tool to get yourself outta trouble, chere.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. “I have every faith in you.”

Rogue sighed, of course he did, she knew that. She stood up from her chair and slid into Remy’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped one arm around her back and rested his other hand on her thigh.

“You got that look in your eye, Cajun,” she said quietly, running her fingers through the hair at his nape.

“And what look is that?” He asked innocently.

She leaned in close to his ear. “The one where you wanna tear my panties off with your teeth.”

“That an invitation?” It wouldn’t be the first time they’d fooled around in the library. In broad daylight. He trailed his hand from her thigh to her waist, sliding further up to cup her breast.

Rogue breath caught as he teased her nipple with his thumb. She leaned in to kiss him in response when a voice called out to them.

“Whoa, sorry kids, hate to interrupt,” Lorna Dane, known in the wild as Polaris, entered the section of the library where they were currently cuddled up. “At least everyone’s got pants on this time, right?”

“Whaddya want, Lorna?” Remy sighed, already having a pretty good idea why his teammate was interrupting them.

“We got the info we’ve been waiting for on that thing? The grumpy man wants you to come look at it, like nowish.”

“Shit. Yeah, tell Logan I’ll be right down.” He caressed Rogue’s leg and gave her a soft affectionate kiss on the cheek. “Sorry, _mon_ _coeur_. To be continued?”

She rubbed her nose against his. “Go save the world and come find me later.”

“Ugh, you two make me wanna barf,” Lorna rolled her eyes and strode out of the library.

—-

It was much later before Rogue managed to get Remy alone again. She’d had her own call to arms shortly after and wound up gone for the rest of the day. 

She rubbed a towel over her hair, still damp despite her best efforts, and set herself to getting ready for bed. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before leaving the ensuite, still wrapped in a towel.

Remy was at the large desk in the corner of their studio-style apartment, apparently going over blueprints or schematics or some such thing. He was bare from the waist up, sporting just a loose pair of pyjama pants. Rogue took a few seconds to admire his toned back before turning to her dresser to decide what to wear to bed. She had just pulled open her drawer when she felt warm hands encircling her waist. She hadn’t even heard him get up and cross the room.

She was about to playfully berate him when she felt him nuzzle neck through her hair and the words died on her lips.

“Hi,” he whispered to her.

“Hi yourself,” she whispered back. “Finally ready to pick up where we left off?” He continued his gentle touches before answering, laughing low in his throat.

“You have no idea how hot it was to see you work on a lock,” he said as he brushed her hair away from her shoulder and exposed her neck. He kissed her softly just below her ear. “I could’ve watched you for hours.”

Rogue shivered as his warm breath tickled her neck. “That’s all you’d do...just watch?”

He shrugged one shoulder. “Might be fun to see how you’d do while you were...distracted.”

She felt a thrill run through her as she got his meaning. “Shoulda known you had an ulterior motive to that little lesson.”

“Oh no, I do think it’s good for you to know,” he said, dragging his teeth lightly down her neck. “Being a turn on was just an added bonus.”

She leaned back into him, tilting her head back and to the side to give him better access. He reached up and unwrapped the towel, letting it fall to the floor. She shivered at first, but let out a breathy sigh as his warm hands caressed her skin, and gasped as he found her breasts, teasing her nipples.

“So whaddya say? Feel like playin’?” He whispered, mouth against her ear. He felt her reach behind to his hips and pull him closer. He obliged by sliding his hands down to her hips and pulling her right against him, letting her feel just how turned on he was.

She tilted her head up to look at his face. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the handcuffs and a bobby pin. “Shall we see how much you remember from earlier?”

Rogue turned around, rubbing her hands on his chest. “You really think you’re that sexy that I won’t be able to concentrate?”

Remy smirked, then gently cuffed her hands together. “Let’s find out?”

Rogue was about to retort when Remy scooped her up in his arms. She laughed as he carried her to their bed. Already turned down in anticipation, he set her down on the soft sheets then climbed in with her. 

Laying on his side, propped up on an elbow, Remy looked into Rogue’s eyes and reached up with his free hand to stroke her cheek. “You wanna stop at any point, you let me know?”

Rogue nodded. They’d been together long enough and had played these games enough times that she knew he would absolutely halt everything if she didn’t wish to continue, and vice-versa. She trusted him implicitly, and told him so.

“Good.” He leaned in to kiss her softly at first, but with growing intensity. She gasped against his mouth and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue against hers. She welcomed the invasion, lifting her bound hands to touch her fingertips to his jaw.

He smiled at her gesture before nipping at her lower lip. “Anytime you’re ready, _mon_ _coeur_.” 

Rogue gave him a wicked smile as he turned his attention to her breasts, flicking his tongue across one nipple while fondling the other. She savoured the sensations for a few seconds before getting to work.

Rogue stretched her arms over her head, the cuffs clinking together as she adjusted her hands to reach the bobby pin into the locking mechanism. He was working his way down her body, making it difficult to remember the lessons she’d had a few hours earlier.

That, of course, had been the point.

“How you doin’ there, _chere_?” He asked against her hip, kissing, licking, and nipping as he went _._

She had finally managed to get the pin into the latch and was working on lining it up properly. “Oh, don’t you... _ohhh_ _god_...worry about me, swamp rat…” she barely managed to get the words out as he licked along where her thigh joined her torso.

He smirked and planted a kiss among the curls of her mound, then giving her folds a quick flick of his tongue. He got the barest taste of her and almost abandoned his plan to tease her mercilessly.

“So wet for me already, _chere_ ,” he practically purred. “But not just yet, I think.”

Rogue had nearly lifted off the bed at that flick of his tongue, so she was glad to have a reprieve, no matter how minor. “Going easy on me? Didn’t expect that,” she sassed at him.

He chuckled as planted kisses along her inner thigh. “Just wanna give you a fightin’ chance is all.”

“Why I oughta…” she murmured, distracted by her task. She almost had one cuff unlocked and was determined to get them both off and show him what’s what.

Remy paused in his ministrations to watch Rogue work on the handcuffs. The conviction on her face was captivating. This strong, stubborn, kind-hearted woman filled him with an intense feeling he’d long ago realized was love with a capital L. He felt his heart swell, along with certain other areas... including his own resolve to get her off before she got the cuffs off.

The time for teasing was over.

Still watching her face, Remy slid his hand up her thigh, gently stroking her soft skin. Then, without warning, he leaned in to flick his tongue against her clit before sucking it into his mouth.

Rogue almost had the lock picked when her back involuntarily arched off the bed. “Ohhhmi-,” she gasped as the sensations Remy was eliciting with his wicked mouth nearly overwhelmed her. “Playing dirty, already?” 

The vibrations from his moan nearly sent her through the roof. As luck would have it, she managed to jerk the locking mechanism into place with that near-spasm, and the first cuff clicked open.

He glanced up at the sound. “That’s one, darlin’... let’s see you get the other,” he said before resuming his work with renewed vigour.

Rogue took a few seconds to run her fingers through his hair; encouragement and praise for how good he was making her feel. He purred against her in response.

She shuddered and turned her attention back to the second cuff. It was getting harder to focus, damn him, as she missed getting the bobby pin into the latch twice. Why did he have to be so good at that?!

Sensing her frustration, Remy decided to up the ante. He gently eased a finger inside her, stroking her at just the right angle. She almost came right there.

Instead, without actually intending to, she gripped the cuff hard and broke it right off.

“Oh gawd, Remy...I’m so close….I’m gonna…” she moaned, tossing the broken cuff away and chasing the completion he was so close to providing her. 

Remy could feel the first flutter of her climax, and chose that moment to pull back completely.

Rogue lifted her head off the pillows to look at him, wild disbelief and desire warring across her face. “What the hell? Why’d you stop?”

“You broke that second cuff, you didn’t actually unlock it,” he said, solemnly. “Guess that means no orgasm for you…”

He barely kept a straight face as she gawked at him incredulously. Fortunately he didn’t have time to ponder that before he was on his back and Rogue was straddling his hips, glaring at him. 

You don’t get between Rogue and her orgasms, he learned that a long time ago. Didn’t mean he didn’t like to tease her every now and then. “You’re gorgeous when you wanna murder me, you know that?”

The death glare melted away as she started to laugh. “You’re such a jerk.” He joined her in her laughter. 

He could feel her working his pyjama pants down just enough to free him from the confines. He’d been half hard since they’d started - hell, since that afternoon if he was honest - but her hand on him, stroking with just the right amount of pressure, almost sent him over the edge.

“ _Chere_ ,” he gasped as she worked him over.

She leaned over him, lightly pressing her mouth to his. “Thought you were all about the teasing tonight?” She said, her lips brushing against his with every word.

“Turnabout’s...fair play...s’true,” he managed, almost impressed with himself for being able to formulate a sentence. 

His hands rested on her thighs, caressing and petting her soft skin, before sliding a hand over to her center, his thumb finding her clit and stroking her the same intensity she did him. Both gasped at the sensations.

Remy reached his free hand up to caress his lover’s face. “Wanna be inside you, Anna, please…” he whispered against her mouth.

Rogue shivered at his use of her real name. He only ever used it during their most intimate moments. “Yes, always, yes.” She reluctantly let go of him to reach the drawer in the nightstand to retrieve a condom. She sat back on his thighs, tearing the package open and sliding it over his shaft before tossing the wrapper away.

Remy sat up and slid his hands under her rear so she could more easily wrap her legs around his hips. As she did so, she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her front against his, molding her mouth to his.

He reached between them and positioned himself at her entrance. He eased her down and slid up into her and let out a moan as he joined with her completely.

Rogue slowly rolled her hips, rocking against him and pulling him closer. Her breath mingled with his and the first spike of pleasure hit her.

“That’s it, _chere_ ,” Remy said as he gripped the underside of thighs and helped her along, matching her rhythm and feeling his own climax rising. “Gettin’ close.”

“Remy… so good… love you…” Rogue gasped quietly, rocking harder against him.

“Love you, Anna, so goddamn much,” he whispered as he threw open his empathy so she could well and truly feel it.

Being hit with the wave of desire, pleasure, and love sent Rogue over the edge, gripping Remy tight and allowing her head to fall back in a near silent scream. She cried out his name before burying her face in his shoulder and riding out her climax.

The intensity of her feelings interacting with his sent him right over the edge after her, arms wrapped around her back and face against her neck, shuddering his completion.

They held each other as they came back to themselves, legs tangled, absently touching and stroking sweat-slick skin.

“I vote you being the one in handcuffs next time,” Rogue mused as she felt she could form full sentences again. “Some industrial grade Danger Room style ones you can’t just crack your way outta.”

“Now that sounds like fun,” Remy said, kissing her and idly running his fingers through her hair.


End file.
